Pregnancy Problems
by Delicious Shim
Summary: "Kalau aku hamil bagaimana?" tanya Changmin ringan. / "Nah, berarti aku akan jadi appa dan kau akan jadi umma," jawab Yunho tak kalah santai. / Changmin hamil? Bagaimana Yunho menghadapinya? / Homin couple. Yunho x Changmin. "You're Mine" universe / Read and review?


**Pregnancy Problems**

One-shot/ Yunho x Changmin/ Romance-Drama/ T

Summary: "Kalau aku hamil bagaimana?" tanya Changmin ringan. / "Nah, berarti aku akan jadi appa dan kau akan jadi umma," jawab Yunho tak kalah santai. / Changmin hamil? Bagaimana Yunho menghadapinya? / Homin couple. Yunho x Changmin. "You're Mine" universe / Read and review?

Homin couple, hwaiting!

Warning(s): umm, m-preg (?), angst (?)

Cerita ini bisa dibilang sekuel dari ff "You're Mine", tapi bisa dibaca masing-masing sebagai one-shot.

Read and review, please?

**.**

**.**

Malam yang tenang di apartemen mewah di tengah kota Seoul. Dua namja penghuninya sibuk menikmati film yang tersaji di layar TV plasma ruang tengah apartemen. Changmin dengan nyaman menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Yunho, sementara tangan Yunho melingkar erat di sekeliling pinggangnya. Semangkuk strawberry bertengger manis di pangkuan Changmin, satu persatu isinya masuk ke mulut namja tampan itu.

Sebenarnya, sedari tadi Changmin tidak berkonsentrasi menonton film sama sekali. Dia sibuk mengobrol sendiri dengan pikirannya yang tidak pernah diam.

Yunho menyadari bahwa Changmin sedang melamun. Dikuasai insting jahilnya, Yunho mengigit leher Changmin tiba-tiba, membuat Changmin memekik keras. Tak lama kemudian Changmin sudah sibuk memukuli Yunho, menghukumnya karena membuatnya terkejut.

"Ampun, ampun Changminnie…" Yunho tergelak, sibuk menghindari pukulan-pukulan Changmin ke dadanya.

"Kau..mengigitku!" Changmin mendesis kesal karena Yunho benar-benar menganggu sesi melamunnya.

Yunho menangkap kedua tangan Changmin yang masih sibuk memukulinya, dengan mudah mendorong tubuh Changmin sehingga kini dia berada di bawah tubuh Yunho. Mangkuk strawberry Changmin terguling ke lantai dengan suara keras.

"Strawberry-kuuuu!" pekik Changmin.

"Astaga Changdola… kau sudah menghabiskan tiga pack strawberry malam ini. Kau ini ngidam atau apa?" ujar Yunho heran. Dia mencuri ciuman di pipi Changmin sekilas sebelum membebaskannya.

Changmin mengangkat bahu, memungut kembali strawberry yang jatuh di lantai dan dengan santai memakannya. Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat Changmin.

"Hyung.."

"Hmmm?"

"Kalau aku hamil bagaimana?" tanya Changmin ringan, seolah-olah itu adalah obrolan normal di antara dua orang namja.

"Nah, berarti aku akan jadi appa dan kau akan jadi umma," jawab Yunho tak kalah santai.

"Hyung, serius."

"Hmm..aku juga serius," kata Yunho.

Changmin mendesah keras. "Aku tidak ingin punya anak perempuan," katanya.

"Aku ingin punya anak perempuan. Lima anak perempuan dan lima anak laki-laki," Yunho menimpali dengan senyuman lebar.

"YA! Kau pikir aku sanggup melahirkan sebanyak itu? Mungkin saja yang ini akan membuatku gendut! Aku tidak mau karir modellingku berhenti karena aku hamil tiap tahun," ujar Changmin keras-keras.

Yunho menatap Changmin sekarang, pandangan penuh candanya berangsur berubah menjadi horor ketika menyadari bahwa Changmin serius dengan kalimatnya.

"Kau…kau hamil?" bisik Yunho.

"Dengan frekuensi hubungan seks kita, dan ditambah fakta kau tidak pernah memakai kondom, bukankah bisa saja aku hamil?" jawab Changmin.

"Tapi, baby.. kau namja. Maksudku, kau tidak punya rahim."

"Mungkin saja aku ternyata punya rahim, Hyung.. Dan lagi, akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa aku sangaaaat ingin makan strawberry," desah Changmin, bersandar di sofa sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

Yunho terpana, matanya menatap perut Changmin yang rata. Beralih ke wajahnya. Ke perutnya lagi. Yunho merasa seperti orang idiot.

Changmin melirik Yunho dengan ujung matanya. Ekspresi Yunho yang kebingungan membuatnya gemas. Changmin mengigit bibir keras-keras untuk menahan tawa ketika Yunho menjulurkan tangan ragu-ragu dan mengusap perutnya.

"Aaaah, Yunho.. aku ingin minum strawberry-smoothie! Sekarang!" kata Changmin, menatap Yunho dengan doe-eyesnya.

"Please Yunho, mungkin dia juga sudah tidak sabar," lanjutnya, mengusap perutnya lagi.

Yunho membulatkan matanya. Dengan ekspresi panik dia berdiri dan mencari-cari kunci mobil di laci meja.

"Tunggu, Minnie baby. Akan kubelikan untukmu."

Changmin mengangguk polos, mengulurkan kedua tangan dengan tatapan manja ke arah Yunho.

"Cium aku dulu sebelum pergi. Hyuuung~"

Yunho semakin terpana melihat tingkah Changmin yang tidak biasa. Dia mengecup sekilas bibir namja itu dan bergegas keluar apartemen untuk menuruti kemauannya.

Saat pintu depan apartemen tertutup, Changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

**.**

**.**

Tingkah manja Changmin berlanjut terus menerus setelah malam itu. Yunho merasa bahwa dia hidup dengan Changmin yang benar-benar berbeda. Bukannya dia tidak suka, dia hanya kagum bahwa Changmin-nya yang biasanya evil dan snarky ternyata punya sisi lain semacam ini.

Bahkan pagi ini, Changmin menangis ketika Yunho akan berangkat kerja.

"Baby, aku harus pergi. Siang ini aku janji akan pulang cepat. Oke, sayang?" bisik Yunho di telinga Changmin, mengusap-usap punggungnya pelan.

"T-tidak bo-boleh Hyung.. hari ini tidak usah berangkat. A-aku takut sendirian..hiks," isak Changmin di bahu Yunho. Kemeja Yunho yang tadinya rapi sudah setengah kusut karena Changmin tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Takut? Kenapa? Apa perlu kupanggilkan Kyuhyun untuk menemanimu?"

Changmin menggeleng, tangisannya semakin menjadi. Yunho bertambah panik dibuatnya.

"Honey, darling, Minnie..ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Ti-tidak Hyung. Aku tidak tahu, a-aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku hari ini," jawab Changmin.

Changmin mendongak menatap Yunho, kedua mata bulatnya basah oleh air mata. Melihat itu, hati Yunho luluh. Apalagi ketika dia ingat bahwa Changmin-nya sedang hamil.

"Okay. Baiklah, hari ini aku akan tinggal di rumah. Jangan menangis lagi, ne?"

Tangis Changmin seketika berhenti dan digantikan oleh senyuman lebar. Rencananya untuk membuat Yunho bersamanya seharian berhasil. Dia melompat turun dari tempat tidur dengan lincah dan berdiri menarik Yunho.

"Aku ingin memasak untukmu. Ayo Yunho.." ucapnya.

Yunho menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri di hadapan Changmin, lega karena kini Changmin sudah ceria lagi. Mood-swing memang mengherankan, pikirnya.

"Hei, sebelum kau memasak untukku, kurasa air matamu perlu dihapus. Aku tidak mau makananku keasinan," goda Yunho, menggunakan lengan kemejanya untuk mengusap air mata di pipi Changmin.

Changmin tergelak, mengusap pipinya sembarangan dan menarik Yunho ke dapur.

**.**

**.**

Untung saja tidak setiap hari Changmin menangis dan meminta Yunho untuk membolos kerja. Perusahaan Yunho sedang sibuk-sibuknya sekarang. Bahkan bulan lalu Yunho menghabiskan tiap malam di kantor, membuat Changmin kesepian di apartemen mereka. Sudah seminggu ini, sejak Changmin mengatakan bahwa dia hamil, Yunho berusaha meluangkan waktu lebih banyak untuk Changmin, melimpahkan sebagian besar pekerjaan ke bawahan-bawahannya.

Changmin sendiri memutuskan menolak semua tawaran iklan dan model majalah, membuat manajernya uring-uringan. Malas, itu alasan yang dia berikan. Dia hanya ingin tinggal di rumah dan bermanja-manja dengan Yunho.

Bermanja-manja versi Changmin memiliki arti bahwa dia bebas meminta Yunho melakukan apa saja. Mengambilkan minum, menggendongnya ke kamar, menyanyi untuknya, dan siap kapanpun untuk pergi membelikan makanan yang hari itu menjadi target "ngidam" Changmin. Yunho sama sekali tidak keberatan, karena setelah itu, Changmin selalu membuatnya puas di ranjang.

Mungkin, kehamilan Changmin memang suatu hal yang benar-benar dinantikan Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika membuka mata pagi itu, otomatis tangan Yunho langsung menggapai-gapai sisi sebelah kanan ranjangnya, tempat Changmin tertidur. Dia menemukan tangan Changmin dan menggenggamnya erat, menggumamkan selamat pagi dengan suara penuh kantuk.

Tangan Changmin dingin, sangat dingin.

Yunho langsung terduduk, mengawasi wajah Changmin dengan seksama. Bibir Changmin sangat pucat, keringat dingin menitik di keningnya. Ekspresinya tampak kesakitan saat dia mencengkeram perutnya yang kini sudah membesar.

"Baby…" panggil Yunho, mengguncang pelan tubuh Changmin.

Changmin membuka mata, menatap Yunho sebentar dan kemudian memejamkan matanya lagi erat.

"Hyung.. sakit, sakit sekali," isaknya.

"Apa? Bagaimana?" panik Yunho.

"Perutku, Hyung.. Sakit. Kurasa aku akan melahirkan."

Kedua tangan Changmin mencengkeram perutnya sekarang. Kakinya menendang-nendang ranjang, seolah berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

Yunho memegangi tubuh Changmin, mencoba menenangkannya supaya dia tidak melukai dirinya sendiri. Dia bingung dan panik sekali saat ini. Tapi dia tahu dia tidak boleh memperlihatkannya, karena Changmin membutuhkannya sekarang.

"Ssshh.. tenang Minnie. Kita ke rumah sakit, ne?" ujar Yunho. Dia meraih ponsel dan menelepon dokter mereka, mengabarkan bahwa Changmin sepertinya akan segera melahirkan.

Tak lama, Changmin sudah berada di ranjang rumah sakit. Yunho tidak ingat dengan jelas bagaimana dia bisa membawa Changmin kesini dengan selamat. Dia hanya ingat bahwa dia melarikan mobilnya dengan luar biasa cepat sementara Changmin terbaring dan terus menerus menangis kesakitan di bangku belakang.

Dokter Kim menepuk bahunya, membuat Yunho terlonjak kaget.

"Maaf, Jung Yunho-sshi, Anda tidak bisa ikut ke ruang operasi. Changmin-sshi membutuhkan prosedur khusus untuk proses persalinannya. Bisakah Anda melepaskan tangan Changmin-sshi?" kata dokter itu.

"Oh!" Yunho baru sadar dia menggenggam tangan Changmin sedari tadi. Changmin sudah terpejam setelah suster menyuntiknya dengan obat penenang. Perlahan, Yunho melepaskan tangan Changmin. Entah kenapa, dia merasa sangat kehilangan.

"Dokter.. bisakah saya ikut mendampinginya, selama proses operasi? Bisakah dokter?" mohon Yunho.

Dokter Kim tampak ragu. "Maaf sekali, Yunho-sshi. Kondisi Changmin-sshi sangat khusus, apakah dia tidak memberitahu Anda mengenai hasil-hasil pemeriksaan kehamilannya? Saya rasa Anda sudah tahu resiko kehamilan ini," katanya kepada Yunho.

Yunho merasa pandangannya tiba-tiba kabur. Hasil pemeriksaan apa? Kondisi khusus apa? Resiko apa?

Dalam hati Yunho mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah tidak pernah lagi mendampingi Changmin pergi ke dokter karena kesibukannya di kantor. Changmin sendiri selalu bilang dia dan bayinya baik-baik saja. Yunho merasa bodoh, sangat bodoh.

"Resiko apa, Dok?" tanyanya ragu.

Wajah Dokter Kim menegang ketika sadar bahwa Yunho benar-benar tidak paham apa yang terjadi pada Changmin. Dia melemparkan pandangan putus asa ke tim operasinya, bimbang apakah dia harus menjelaskan atau tidak. Namun ini adalah kewajibannya, memberitahu keluarga pasien mengenai resiko terburuk dari operasi yang akan dijalankan.

Dokter Kim menarik nafas panjang sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Yunho-sshi, kehamilan pada namja sangatlah tidak biasa. Oleh karena itu, ini adalah kasus yang sangat spesial. Kami sudah menyarankan pada Changmin-sshi untuk menggugurkan kandungannya sejak usianya mencapai empat bulan. Namun Changmin-sshi menolak."

Yunho menggeleng-geleng panik, tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan berakhir.

"Tubuh Changmin-sshi tidak akan sanggup menopang bayinya tanpa obat-obatan yang terus dia konsumsi selama ini. Dia tahu resikonya, tapi dia bersikeras untuk tetap mendapatkan obat-obatan itu. Dia bahkan bilang bahwa Anda tidak keberatan," lanjut Dokter Kim.

"Apa? Apa resikonya? Aku.. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa, Dokter!" Yunho meluap, marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Tangan Dokter Kim meraih tangan Yunho, mempersiapkannya untuk menerima berita yang jelas-jelas bukanlah kabar baik.

"Resikonya, Changmin-sshi mungkin tidak akan selamat setelah proses persalinannya. Dia mengorbankan segalanya untuk bayinya," Dokter Kim berkata cepat, tidak ingin memperpanjang penjelasan yang menyakitkan itu.

Kalimat-kalimat itu terasa sangat lambat masuk ke pemahaman Yunho. Begitu sadar, Yunho sudah menjambak rambutnya sendiri keras-keras. Mengutuk dan mengumpat berkali-kali tanpa sadar.

_Apa-apaan maksud Dokter Kim? Changmin tidak akan selamat? Changmin-nya? DAMN!_

"Dokter!" kata Yunho tiba-tiba, mengguncang tubuh pria berpakaian putih di depannya.

"Selamatkan Changmin! Apapun yang terjadi, selamatkan Changmin! Aku tidak peduli kalau bayi kami tidak selamat. Kumohon, utamakan Changmin!" racau Yunho.

Dokter Kim menghela nafas panjang. "Kami akan berusaha semampu kami, hanya itu yang bisa kami janjikan Yunho-sshi."

"Please..please..please.. aku tidak ingin kehilangan Changmin, Dokter."

Dokter Kim mengangguk, menghela nafas panjang untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri dan pria yang tampak kacau balau di depannya.

"Sekarang, Yunho-sshi, bisakah Anda mengizinkan kami membawa Changmin-sshi ke ruang operasi? Kami tidak bisa menunda lebih lama'" ujarnya.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Dia hanya berjalan lunglai ke brankar dorong Changmin dan memeluknya erat, menciumi bibirnya yang masih terasa hangat, mengecup kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

"Bertahanlah untukku, sayang. Kumohon," bisik Yunho.

**.**

**.**

Entah sudah berapa jam operasi berlangung, Yunho sudah berhenti menghitung. Dia tidak dapat menenangkan dirinya sendiri, berjalan mondar-mandir, mengigiti kuku tangannya hingga terluka. Banyak orang yang berkali-kali memintanya beristirahat, namun dia menolak.

Yunho menempelkan telinganya ke pintu ruang operasi untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia mengharapkan mendengar suara, apapun itu. Entah tangisan bayi, suara mesin pemicu jantung, ranjang yang didorong, atau yang lain. Akan tetapi, ruangan itu seolah bisu, menolak bersuara untuknya.

Bibir Yunho tak hentinya menggumamkan doa untuk keselamatan Changmin. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Changmin-nya. Yunho bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa Changmin. Dia pasti akan gila jika hal itu terjadi.

Suara berderit dari pintu yang dibuka membuyarkan lamunan Yunho. Seorang dokter berjalan perlahan menghampirinya. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca karena masker yang masih menutup sebagian besar wajahnya. Yunho mematung menatapnya, tidak sanggup bergerak sedikitpun.

Dokter itu perlahan melepas maskernya, menatap Yunho dengan ketenangan yang aneh.

"Yunho-sshi…" nada suaranya berat, dan Yunho seketika tahu apa maksudnya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak," gumam Yunho, menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan.

"Maaf Yunho-sshi, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Namun nyawa Changmin-sshi dan bayinya tidak tertolong. Sekali lagi maaf, kita sudah kehilangan mereka."

Mata Yunho berkunang-kunang. Semua memori seolah mengalir di hadapannya. Tingkah Changmin yang manja, pernikahan mereka di Paris, pertemuan pertama mereka, anjing-anjing mereka, suara tawa Changmin yang khas, posisi tidurnya yang seperti koala, dan senyum mismatched eyes-nya. Dia kehilangan semua itu, dia kehilangan Changminnya.

Yunho bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia sudah menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, mencengkeram dadanya erat dan berteriak tanpa henti.

"CHANGMIIIIIIIIIN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"CHANGMIIIN! Tidak, tidak! Jangan pergi!" Yunho terus menerus terisak. Dia merasa seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya dengan keras. Yunho tidak peduli, dia hanya ingin bertemu Changmin-nya.

"Hyung..Yunho? Darling.." orang yang mengguncangnya bersuara. Yunho semakin terisak. Bahkan kini, suara semua orang berubah menjadi suara Changmin.

"Yunho..sayang.. bangunlah, kau mengigau," lanjut suara itu. Sebuah kecupan mendarat lembut di dahi Yunho, membuatnya membuka mata perlahan. Di hadapannya, tampak wajah Changmin yang menatapnya cemas.

Yunho mengerjap.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yunho?" tanya Changmin.

Yunho menatapnya lekat. Dia menyentuh wajah Changmin perlahan. Bergumam pelan ketika jemarinya merasakan kulit Changmin.

"Jangan pergi," bisiknya.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana Hyung.. aku disini."

Changmin memeluknya. Yunho terkesiap merasakan perut Changmin yang masih rata. Dia menghela nafas panjang ketika menyadari bahwa semuanya adalah mimpi buruknya. Bodoh sekali, Changmin kan baru hamil satu minggu, pikirnya.

"Aku mimpi buruk," kata Yunho.

"Hmmm.. aku tahu, kau mengigau dan menangis Hyung."

Yunho menarik nafas lagi, mimpinya masih terasa sangat nyata.

"Aku bermimpi kau meninggalkanku, baby."

Changmin menelengkan kepalanya. "Kemana? Apa aku pergi jauh?" tanyanya.

"Jauh. Jauh sekali sampai-sampai kau tidak pernah kembali kepadaku, Changmin. Aku mimpi kau pergi selama-lamanya dariku," Yunho memejamkan matanya, mengingat mimpinya dengan jelas.

"Oh, Yunho. Yunho, Yunho..aku masih disini," bisik Changmin menenangkan.

"Jangan pergi," kata Yunho lagi.

Changmin semakin erat memeluknya. Tubuh Yunho yang tadinya gemetar perlahan menjadi tenang, nafasnya kini teratur. Changmin mengira Yunho jatuh tertidur ketika tiba-tiba Yunho bersuara lagi.

"Di mimpiku, aku kehilangan kalian berdua. Kau dan bayi kita."

Changmin terkesiap.

"Dokter bilang kalau kau sebenarnya tidak bisa hamil. Dia bilang kau harus menggugurkan kandunganmu di usia empat bulan. Kalau tidak.. kalau tidak.." Yunho masih terus meracau.

"Yunho.."

"Kalau tidak Changmin, aku akan kehilanganmu. Dokter bilang bahwa kau memaksakan untuk mempertahankan bayi kita."

Yunho kini mengusap-usap perut Changmin. Sementara Changmin hanya terdiam, tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Yunho.

"Yunho..aku…"

"Kalau bayi ini membuatmu pergi dariku, aku rela kehilangan dia. Tolong Changmin, jangan paksakan dirimu…" ujar Yunho.

Changmin menangkup tangan Yunho yang masih berada di perutnya.

"Dengar, Hyung..," bisiknya pelan.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf padamu, kau akan memaafkanku, ne?"

Yunho mengangguk ragu.

"Sebenarnya…ummm, sebenarnya.. aku tidak hamil," kata Changmin. Dia menggigit bibir, menunggu reaksi Yunho.

"Huh?"

"Umm.. aku tidak hamil, Hyung. Aku bohong," Changmin mengulang kalimatnya.

"Tidak hamil? Bohong?" kata Yunho bingung. Dia masih agak kacau karena mimpi buruknya, masih merasa kabur mana yang nyata dan mana yang hanya di alam mimpinya.

"Maaf, Hyung. Aku bohong. Kau benar tentu saja, namja tidak bisa hamil. Maaf. Maaf.."

"Sebentar, Changminnie. Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak hamil?"

Changmin menggeleng pelan, takut-takut menatap Yunho.

"Oh God..aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana," ucap Yunho, mengusap mukanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah harus senang atau sedih dan marah mendengar hal ini. Kau tidak hamil, berarti mimpiku tidak akan menjadi kenyataan. Tapi, aku kehilangan bayiku sekarang. Bayi imajiner.." desah Yunho.

"Yunhoooo…maaf," Changmin kini nyaris terisak. Dia merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membohongi Yunho.

"Oh, baby. Sini.." Yunho menarik Changmin ke pangkuannya, memeluknya erat-erat.

"Aku marah kepadamu, Changdola. Aku marah karena kau telah membohongiku. Tapi aku juga sangat lega, kau masih disini. Aku lega karena itu berarti mimipiku hanyalah mimpi. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bilang apa."

Changmin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke leher Yunho. Menggumam tidak jelas.

"Kau bodoh Yunho. Kenapa percaya saja kalau aku hamil? Bahkan tidak memintaku untuk test kehamilan," gumamnya.

"Mungkin karena.. aku memang ingin punya anak?" kata Yunho.

Jawaban Yunho membuat Changmin benar-benar terisak sekarang.

"M-maaf Yunho.. A-aku tidak bisa memberimu anak. Ma-maaf," katanya terpatah-patah.

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Lihat dirimu, baby. Kau manja sekali dan gampang menangis akhir-akhir ini. Tentu saja aku percaya kalau kau hamil. Bukannya biasanya orang hamil menjadi sangat sensitif?"

"Dan lagipula, kau tidak perlu memberiku anak. Kita bisa mengadopsi mereka. Saat ini, kau sudah cukup bagiku, sayang," lanjut Yunho.

Changmin tersedak air matanya. "Uh..kalimatmu gombal sekali!"

Yunho tersenyum kecil. "Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan, Changminnie? Maksudku, sikap manjamu akhir-akhir ini, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung. Aku..aku hanya.."

"Hmm?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau lebih memperhatikanku. Aku tidak suka kau terlalu sibuk. Aku..aku…umm, bahkan kau tidak pernah lagi makan di rumah. Kalau aku tidak bohong bahwa aku "hamil", mungkin kau akan terus menerus tidur di kantor. Aku.. tidak suka itu."

Yunho menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah Changmin.

"Maafkan aku. Kau tidak tahu aku juga sangat tersiksa karena tidak bisa melihatmu seharian."

Changmin memutar bola matanya. Sisi evil-nya sudah kembali. Sudah cukup sesi gombal kali ini, pikirnya. Dia mencium bibir Yunho penuh sayang, menunggu namja yang lebih tua itu mendominasi, seperti biasa.

"Minnie..aku tidak keberatan kau bersikap manja setiap hari. Aku suka itu," bisik Yunho terengah.

"Jadi, kau sebelumnya tidak menyukaiku?" Changmin mengigit bibir bawah Yunho.

"Tentu saja aku menyukai segalanya darimu, baby. Kau seksi, cute, adorable, dan.."

"Oh, shut-up!" desis Changmin, kembali fokus memberikan ciuman ke bibir Yunho.

Yunho tertawa, menggulingkan tubuh mereka berdua kedalam selimut.

"Let's make a baby?"

"Uh.."

**Fin**

**Shi's Note:**

Halllooooooooo! Apa kabar Homin shipper? Saya dateng bawa fic Homin baru nih, demi kelangsungan penyebaran virus Homin di ffn, kekekeke.

Berhubung akhir-akhir ini kayaknya Homin melemah lagi, jadi saya posting cerita abal ini. Setidaknya mengingatkan dunia kalo Homin cople itu eksis :p. Homin couple, hwaiting!

Oh iya, adakah yang inget ff saya yang Undeniable Love (Yunho-Changmin-Siwon pairing)? Buat yang nanya kemana ff itu, dengan menyesal saya kabarkan bahwa ff itu dihapus (lagi) sama admin. Kayaknya saya gak beruntung ya, tiap posting ff pasti kena hapus. Jadi sedih…

Tapi, saya tidak akan patah semangat. Demi menyebarkan virus Homin! Hahaha.. Adakah yang berminat baca lagi kalo saya posting? :D

Udah ah ngocehnya.. Saya minta review untuk cerita ini ya, pleeeeaaaseeee *doe-eyes attack*


End file.
